Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a plastic barrel and an optical lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a plastic barrel and an optical lens assembly which are applicable to portable electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
Due to the popularity of personal electronic products and mobile communication products having camera functionalities, such as smart phones and tablet personal computers, the demand for compact optical lens assemblies has been increasing and the requirements for high resolution and image quality of present compact optical lens assemblies increase significantly.
A plastic barrel is generally used to carry an optical lens assembly and provide an optical space between any two lens elements thereof. A surface property of the plastic barrel relates to an effect of suppressing unexpected lights. Accordingly, an image quality of the optical lens assembly is influenced by the surface property of the plastic barrel.
A conventional plastic barrel is typically formed by an injection molding method and has a smooth and bright surface, which is featured with high reflectivity. As a result, the conventional plastic barrel cannot suppress unexpected lights.
Another conventional plastic barrel is provided for suppressing unexpected lights. The conventional plastic barrel is atomized with a surface treatment, so that a reflectivity thereof is reduced. However, the effect of suppressing unexpected lights is still limited. Therefore, the conventional plastic barrel cannot satisfy the requirements of high-end optical systems with camera functionalities.
Given the above, how to improve the surface property of the plastic barrel for enhancing the image quality of compact optical lens assemblies has become one of the important subjects.